Dream
by Octi Sun
Summary: Sebuah mimpi yang membuatnya jatuh ke dalam rasa takut. Soifon kecil dan Ggio kecil bertemu. Namun perpisahan akhirnya datang juga. Saat dewasa, mereka bertemu lagi, namun bertemu untuk terakhit kalinya. WARNING : OOC. Fic pertama   . Mohon bantuannya


**Dream**

Di sebuah kamar yang mungil Soifon tertidur lelap sambil memeluk boneka yang berbentuk bintang kesayangannya. Tapi ada yang janggal dari wajahnya yang manis. Wajahnya mengekspresikan seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan bahkan sangat ketakutan, pucat dengan keringat yang becucuran membasahi wajahnya yang bulat kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba saja bibirnya yang tipis mengeluarkan kata—tepatnya berteriak "Aaah..." dan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia langsung terduduk diam sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di dada. Tidak lama kemudian kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Menangis, menangis dan menangis. Itu lah yang bisa ia lakukan. Hal Ini sering di alaminya bahkan setiap hari, tepatnya setiap kali ia bermimpi.

Tapi entah mengapa walaupun mengalaminya setiap hari ia tetap saja merasa takut dan kembali menanggis.

Setiap malam ia selalu berusaha menghindari rasa ketakutan itu dengan cara menahan kantuknya, tapi ia tidak dapat menahannya. Ia sering ketiduran di tengah malam bahkan subuh.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Tite Kubo<strong>

**Fic Pertama**

**Octi Sun presents :**

**DREAM**

**Warning : OOC (pasti), typo (s), abal, dsb**

* * *

><p>Di ruang yang serba putih dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah serta berwarna-warni mengelilingi Soifon yang mengenakan baju tidur dan masih memeluk boneka kesayangannya.<p>

Di depannya terlihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Yang sering di lihat lewat berbagai hal. Ialah Tuhan. Di dalam mimpinya, Soifon bisa merasakan betapa indahnya surga.

Tibalah ia di sebuah jurang yang cukup besar dan di sebelah jurang itu ia melihat pamannya yang sangat disayang mengenakan celana pendek dan tidak memakai baju.

Mulailah ia merasa takut dan ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya yang tertutup itu. Dan ia berhasil untuk bangun dari mimpinya, anehnya kali ini ia tidak teriak hanya ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan ia tampak pucat. Ia mencoba untuk duduk tapi tidak ada keberanian dalam dirinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 05.30. Soifon harus bangun karena ia harus sekolah, tapi keberanian itu masih tidak ada pada dirinya. Bahkan suatu kebiasaan juga kewajiban—sesuatu yang dibilang harus itu—belum bisa mendorongnya untuk segera bergerak.

"Tek... tek... tek!" suara terdengar dari dapur. Seperti suara panci ditambah dengan suara batuk yang menyusul.

Soifon mengenal suara itu. Akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk melangkah keluar. Ya, ia tahu batuk khas itu milik ayahnya—satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengusirkan segala rasa negatif dari dalam dirinya.

Di umur Soifon yang masih 11 tahun ini ia hanya tinggal bersama seorang ayah yang sangat sayang padanya. Mereka hidup dengan kehidupan yang sederhana. Latar belakang mereka memang demikian, tak bergelimbangan dan ibunya ... sudah meninggal.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" suara berat ayah menyadarkan Soifon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Iya." Soifon mengambil handuknya yang bergambar bintang dan menuju kamar mandi.

'Pasti nih anak mimpi lagi,' batin sang ayah.

* * *

><p>"Kriiing...!"<p>

Soifon masih terlihat melamun memikirkan arti mimpi yang tidak membuatnya teriak itu. Bangku panjang yang terletak di lapangan olahraga, Soifon terlihat duduk di sana. Karena asyik melamun, suara bel yang keras pun tak terdengar olehnya.

"Soifon... Soifon...," panggil Nanao-_sensei_, guru Bahasa Jepang yang juga menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah di sekolah Soifon. "Soifon.." Nanao-_sensei_ kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih kencang bahkan mendekat di telinga Soifon.

"Hah... a-a-da apa bu?" jawab Soifon. "Sudah bel, kah?" tanpa basa basi Soifon meninggalkan Nanao-_sensei_ yang sedang bingung dengan sikap aneh Soifon.

Soifon langsung menuju ke ruang kelas 5-1. Syukur saja hari ini Kyoraku-_sensei_, guru seni yang masuk pada jam pelajaran pertama datang telat. Ya, sama-sama telat memang, tapi Soifon kan berlari dan guru itu tidak. Dengan begitu, Soifon pun tak perlu menciptakan alasan untuk gurunya.

"Beruntung sekali, ya?" salah satu teman Soifon yang duduk di belakangnya memanggil Soifon.

"Ada yang selalu berpihak padaku," jawab Soifon singkat.

Soifon dikenal sebagai murid pendiam. Banyak yang tak menyukainya, karena satu hal, tidak ada yang dapat masuk ke dunianya. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada kecocokan, jawaban yang lain, yang singkat.

Kyoraku-_sensei_ pun memasuki kelas. Satu orang anak yang tak pernah dilihat seisi kelas mengendong tas berbentuk bintang mengekori Kyoraku-_sensei_.

"Kejutan! Teman baru, anak baru, hahaha! Kalian senangkan? Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu!" Gaya bicara khas Kyoraku-_sensei_ langsung menyeruak menyuruh anak laki-laki itu berbicara.

"Namaku Ggio Vega, kalian bisa panggil aku Ggio. Aku pindahan dari sekolah Shizuki," dengan percaya diri dan keberanian yang tinggi Ggio memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wah, keren sekali!" kata murid perempuan yang satu dengan yang lain. Tapi Soifon tetap diam dan tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa. Ya, namanya juga Soifon.

Ggio mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Soifon, ya, hanya bangku itu yang kosong. Sambil melewati Soifon, ia terus memperhatikan Soifon yang tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Ggio merasa ada yang aneh dengan Soifon. Auranya itu meluruh ke dinding roh Ggio.

"Uh."

* * *

><p>Waktu istirahat. Kelas sepi—seperti biasa. Soifon masih di kelas, dan Kyoraku-<em>sensei<em> pun masih di mejanya mengisi absensi.

"_Sensei_, aku mau tanya, satu hal," Soifon mangambil tempat di depan meja guru, jarak mereka dekat, hingga suara Soifon yang tidak keras itu terdengar oleh sang guru.

"Ada yang tak jelas mengenai pelajaran, Soifon-san?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, pertanyaan di luar konteks pelajaran. Tak apa?"

"Hmm, ya, boleh. Aku menjawab sebisaku." Atmosfer keakraban yang ditawarkan Kyoraku-_sensei_ mulai terasa. Ya, satu hal yang dapat diandalkan guru yang satu ini.

"Aku bermimpi...,"

* * *

><p>Di jalan pulang, Soifon masih termengung. Kakinya masih melangkah lurus, tapi pandangannya tidak demikian. Menunduk empatpuluhlima derajat.<p>

Soifon teringat setiap kata-kata gurunya itu. Ya, meski setiap keluar dari mulutnya seperti candaan—karena disertai tawa.

"_Mungkin ajalmu sudah dekat."_

Sosok kecil lainnya dengan suara langkah ringan sepatu kats berlari mendekati Soifon. "Namamu Soifon, kan? Hee, ini, bukumu ketinggalan." Ucapannya begitu ramah. Padahal dia laki-laki dan Soifon itu gadis manis. Mungkin pengaruh dari kepolosan anak-anak.

Tangan terulur Ggio di tanggapi baik oleh Soifon. Ia mengambil buku sampul lebahnya itu dari tangan Ggio. "Terima kasih, hmm..."

"Ggio Vega," sambung Ggio. "Mau pergi ke satu tempat?"

Soifon hanya terdiam. Murungnya mulai lagi. Soifon berbalik dan berjalan lurus lagi. Acuhnya kambuh lagi. Ia berniat meninggalkan teman barunya itu.

"Hei...!"

* * *

><p>Ggio membawa Soifon ke sebuah danau yang luas dan indah. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon rindang―bersanding. Mereka tampak sedang menikmati suasana yang begitu teduh, udara yang bersih, wangi alami yang masih tercium.<p>

Tidak lama kemudian Soifon tertidur lelap. Beberapa alasan, seperti tak adanya percakapan di antara mereka juga suasana yang syaduh menjadi faktor pendukung tidurnya Soifon sekarang.

Ggio terus memperhatikan wajah Soifon yang polos. Polosnya seperti tidurnya seorang gadis, namun tampak tersimpan banyak beban. Semakin lama Ggio memperhatikan wajah Soifon ia melihat ada yang berubah. Rawut kegelisahan, ekspresi menunjukkan kepucatan, bercucuran keringat dan mulai menangis.

Refleks, Ggio mengguncang pelan Soifon berusaha membangunkan tidur gadis itu. "Soifon...?" katanya.

Soifon terbangun. Sedikit wajah bingungnya, sedikit sekali, tertutupi rasa takutnya akan mimpi yang baru ia alami. Mimpi yang sama, sepertinya.

"Ggio, aku―" Soifon merapatkan tubuhnya pada Ggio. "―takut."

"Kamu tak akan mati hanya karena mimpi. Ibuku―seorang dokter―tak pernah mengatakan mengenai penyakit mimpi." Ggio menatap Soifon dalam-dalam. Tatapan penuh ajakan yang menghibur.

Soifon kembali bercerita. Ia mengungkapkan semuanya. Kekhawatiran yang berasal dari mimpi, bahkan arti yang diberikan oleh Kyoraku-_sensei_. Namun, Ggio mulai dengan atraksi hibur-menghiburnya. Tawa mereka pun pecah.

Ggio mengeluarkan dua buah kalung berliontin bintang. Ia berikan satu pada genggaman tangan Soifon. "Apa kamu menyukai bintang?" tanya Ggio. Soifon hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Apakah kamu tahu kalau bintang mempunyai banyak makna; tempat kita untuk mewujudkan harapan kita, mewujudkan ke inginan kita, tempat menitipkan pesan kita pada Tuhan. Bintang juga dapat menghilangkan rasa ketakutan kita, kekecewaan kita, karena bintang mempunyai sinar yang dapat memberikan keberanian untukmu dan untukku. Katakanlah seluruh isi hatimu padanya. Dan aku percaya suatu saat kamu akan mempunyai mimpi yang sangat indah yang kamu impikan?"

"Apa kau yakin kalau aku akan mempunyai mimpi yang indah, apakah kau bisa menjamin semuanya ini? Aku tak percaya," tutur Soifon.

"Aku tidak dapat memberimu mimpi yang indah, tapi aku dapat mengubah mimpimu menjadi mimpi yang indah. Aku berjanji suatu saat aku akan mengubah mimpimu menjadi mimpi yang indah." janji Ggio sambil meninggalkan Soifon yang terdiam. "Simpanlah bintang itu dengan baik karena itulah harapanmu."

* * *

><p>Seiring berjalannya waktu, sejak percakapan mereka di bawah pohon teduh itu, mereka terlihat semakin akrab . Dan terlihat sering pergi bersama di danau yang menjadi dunia mereka. Kini dunia Soifon tidak lagi menjadi dunia ia sendiri tapi sudah menjadi dunia berdua.<p>

Tapi sayangnya situasi seperti ini tidak dapat berlangsung lama. Ggio harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri dan meninggalkan Soifon―juga teman-temannya di SD Karakura. Ia sudah didaftarkan di sekolah terkenal, sebanding dengan apa yang dimiliki keluarganya; kekayaan untuk harga yang mahal.

Kepergian Ggio pun hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang tertulis 'Suatu saat aku akan kembali untuk mengubah mimpimu.'

Setelah 10 tahun, Ggio kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan dan bisnis ayahnya yang cukup besar di sana. Ia menjabat sebagai seorang direktur cabang.

Melihat perkembangan bisnisnya dengan jumlah karyawan yang terbatas, Ggio memutuskan untuk mencari karyawan baru―untuk yang satu ini ia gunakan sistem seleksi ketat.

Berita pencarian karyawan baru pun beredar di masyarakat hingga di telinga Soifon. Soifon pun tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini mengingat keadaannya yang sedang nganggur. Juga, bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama merupakan salah satu dari beribu-ribu impiannya.

Waktu pemilihan pun telah tiba, Soifon mengenakan rok bahan dan baju kemeja putih layaknya seorang yang sudah siap bekerja. Ia mengikuti beberapa tes, ia berhasil dan diterima dalam bagian akuntan, ia adalah satu satu dari beberapa orang yang di terima. Bersyukur? Jelas ia bersyukur. Kalung bintangnya ia keluarkan, ia kepalkan dan mengucapkan kata-kata syukurnya.

Semakin lama Soifon semakin mencintai pekerjaannya dan semakin hari ia semakin semangat untuk bekerja. Soifon yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi Soifon yang semangat dalam melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan tapi sikap diam dan tentang mimpinya itu masih saja melekat pada dirinya.

Sikap Soifon yang sangat dingin dan sulit bergaul membuat Soifon kurang akrab dengan teman sepekerjanya.

Hingga suatu pada waktu makan siang Soifon tertidur di meja kerjanya sambil mengengam erat kalung pemberian Ggio yang berbentuk bintang 'anak-anak' itu. Ggio yang tanpa sengaja pun melihat kalung itu di genggam oleh pegawainya.

"Soifon," batin Ggio.

* * *

><p>"Maaf... kita sudah melakukan pengecekan berulang kali, kau positif kanker," dokter itu mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sama. "Dan karena selama ini kau menolak untuk melakukan tindakan lanjut kemedisan, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."<p>

Tak ada penyesalan dalam diri Soifon. Mengenai tindakan medis itu, satu mimpinya: kesembuhan tanpa penyerahan medis.

Rasa takut itu semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam diri Soifon. Terbesat di hatinya, "Apakah arti mimpiku yang kutakuti jawabannya adalah ini? Apakah aku akan mengalami mimpi yang kekal? Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memperoleh sebuah mimpi yang indah seperti yang di katakannya? Apakah aku masih bisa menghindari mimpi ini? Apakah takdirku seperti ini? Bukankah Tuhan selalu memihak padaku? Mungkin Tuhan sedang libur untuk memihak padaku."

* * *

><p>"Ggio, maukah kau menemaniku sebentar?"<p>

"Tentu!" Jawaban yang pasti itu tak setimpang dengan pertanyaan lesu yang baru saja diajukan. Kasihan, memang. Pertemuan di kantor, bahkan itu seperti hadiah buat Soifon. Seakan memang pertanda terakhir buatnya.

Mereka pergi ke danau yang menjadi tempat kenangan mereka. Soifon mendekati jembatan kecil sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menikmati sejuknya udara yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. Seperti bukan Soifon yang dulu. Mungkinkah segenap kekuatannya ia curahkan untuk hari ini―bersama Ggio.

"Sekarang aku tidak membutuhkan bintang lagi untuk menyampaikan pesanku pada Tuhan karena aku yang akan secara langsung menyampaikan semua keinginanku pada Tuhan. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan sinarnya lagi untuk memberikan keberanian padaku karena semua ketakutan ini akan segera berakhir. Aku juga tidak dapat menghindari mimpiku lagi karena sekali aku mimpi aku tidak akan terbangun lagi dari mimpiku." Ggio tampak bingung. Jelas saja, ia belum tahu permasalahannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengubah mimpiku menjadi mimpi yang indah. Kalau kau ingin bicara denganku, sampaikan saja semua pesanmu pada bintang. Aku yakin ia akan menyampaikannya kepadaku. Mungkin aku bisa membalasnya, melalui mimpi tentunya, mimpi yang indah," jelas Soifon.

Pikiran Ggio terbuka. Ia mulai was-was. Padahal Soifon tampak berdiri tegak memandang langit. "Bukankah kau takut mati? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Ggio heran dengan penjelasan Soifon.

"Ketakutanku berasal dari mimpi, tapi sekarang mimpi itu telah nyata. Jadi tak ada gunanya lagi aku takut. Tidak apa-apa, setiap orang pasti akan menghadapi itu, kan? Termasuk kau, kalau kau sudah menghadapinya aku akan menyambutmu. Haha―uhuk-uhuk...!"

"Soifon!" Ggio berlari menangkap tubuh lunglai Soifon. Ia tak menyadari, becak darah menyatu dengan warni bibir Soifon.

"Ggio ketika aku bermimpi untuk terakhir kalinya, tolong beri tahukan pada ayah kalau ia tak perlu bersedih, karena ketika sedih banyak hal yang gagal. Tuhan itu baik dia selalu berikan yang baik untukku di dunia ini, tapi aku sudah harus melepaskan yang baik itu. Karena Tuhan sangat baik padaku aku yakin Dia akan memberikan yang terbaik bagiku di kehidupan mendatang."

Ggio mulai pasrah. Getaran itu dapat ia rasakan pada lengannya. Hangat tubuhnya, seakan pelukan malaikat melindunginya. Sayangnya, malaikat itu pun akan hanya akan melindungi perjalanan Soifon ke surga.

Soifon kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Pingsan, atau mungkin hal lain di atasnya. Ggio meraba kulit pucat itu, meraba dan berusaha mendapatkan hembusan napas, namun tidak ada. Detak jantung terakhirnya, sisa energi di tubuhnya, ia gunakan untuk memberikan satu sentuhan pada genggaman Ggio.

Kalung bintang itu lagi. Soifon yang mengenggam erat tangan Ggio melepaskan tangannya perlahan-lahan. Satu pertanda, dengan cara perlahan juga, roh itu terbang meninggalkan jasad.

Tiga hari kepergian Soifon, Ggio masih saja setia untuk mengunjungi danau yang menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang Soifon. Ia tak menangis―cukup tegar untuk menahannya. Namun satu hal yang tak dapat ia tahan; kenangan tak terlupakan, setianya ia pada satu janji, mengenai kalung itu, juga senyum dan ketegaran terakhirnya.

"Katakan padanya, aku menyayanginya."

* * *

><p>Author Note : Halo minna, bagaimana fic pertamaku. Oops, sebelumnya salam kenal, panggil aku Octi ^^<p>

Tidak usah bahas OOC-nya. 'Cuz OOC that's sure.

Untuk tulisan pun masih berantakan, tapi ditolong dikit-dikit sama teman.

Tunggu! Ceritanya aku ambil dari mimpiku, haha.

Review ya: kritik dan saran diterima . (mohon maklum, pengalaman pertama nulis~)


End file.
